underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Junior and Angie
Junior and Angie is the third part of the novel, Under the Dome. Synopsis The chapter started mentioning that Junior had looked up at the plane as it had went by, he was a block further down on Prestile Street, and he recognized the sound. After looking up at the plane Junior dropped his head fast when the bright sunlight shining through the trees sent a bolt of agony in through his eyes. Junior had a headache and it is mentioned it happens frequently, sometimes the medication had gotten ridden of them. However, it says sometimes, especially in the last three or four months, it didn't. Doctor Ron Haskell had told Junior that they were migraines and that they would most likely let up at the age of forty-five or so. It then says that all Junior knew about them were that they hurt like the end of the world, and bright lights make them worse. It then mentions that he relates the pain of the headaches to when he and Frank Delesseps used to hold a magnifying glass over ant hills when they were kids. Then it says that the headaches won't stop Junior from doing what he is planning, but if he had saw Henry or LaDonna McCain's cars on their drive it would have. Junior looked up again and Chuck's plane was gone and the buzzing sound from it was fading, it then mentions that although Junior has nothing against Chuck he wishes that the plane would crash, preferably into his father's car dealership. Another throb of pain went through his head but he continued up the steps of the McCain home anyway, Junior believed Angie needed a lesson. "But just a little one. Don't let yourself get out of control" Junior's deceased mother said in his head. She then goes on to say "Junior was always a bad-tempered boy, but he keeps it under much better control now. Don't you, Junior?" It was mentioned that he had been keeping his temper controlled and that football had been helping. But since then there was no football or college, due to Junior choosing to leave all he had was his headaches and it says they make him one 'mean motherfucker'. Junior then started considering that maybe making Angie feel bad would make him feel better, he then rang the bell. Angie had just gotten out of the shower. She put on a robe, belted it, and put a towel around her hair. "Coming" she called, there was a smile on her face. She believed it was Frank DeLesseps, she then started to think that now 'the bastardly short-order cook' (Barbie) had either left town or was leaving and her parents were both out that it was a sign from God that things were coming rightside up. She believed she and Frankie could put all the bad things in the rearview and get back together. Angie thinks she knows exactly how to handle it: open the door, then open the robe. She will check it is Frankie first, as she had no intention of flashing fat, old Mr Wicker if he'd rung the bell with a package or a registered mail. However it was at least half an hour too early for the mail. She opened the door, the little smile on her face widening to a welcoming grin, which the novel mentions may not be a good thing as Angie has very crammed together teeth. One of her hands had the tie of her robe, but she didn't pull it as it wasn't Frankie, it was Junior and he looked very angry. It was mentioned that Angie had seen that look on Junior's face several times in the past, but never that black since eighth grade when Junior broke the Dupree's kid's arm and she supposed Junior had the same look at Dipper's parking lot. She wasn't there but she had heard about it, everybody in Chester's Mill had heard about it. Angie had been called in to talk to Chief Perkins. "Junior? Junior, what --" Angie went to say, but before she could finish Junior slapped her. Junior didn't get much power behind the first slap because he was still in the doorway and there wasn't much space to swing; he could only draw his arm back to a half-cock. The novel mentions that Junior may not have hit Angie at all if she hadn't been flashing a grin, it mentions that Angie's teeth had always given him the creeps, even in grammar school. Junior may also not have hit her if she hadn't referred to him as Junior, although everyone in town called him Junior and he even thought of himself as Junior but he never had realized how much he had hated it. The slap had been quite powerful sending her backward against the newel post of the stairway, the towel had flown off her hair. Her hair hung down making her look like Medusa, her smile had been replaced by a look of stunned surprise. Junior saw a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. He saw this as a good thing, believing Angie deserved to bleed; not only for the trouble she had caused Junior but Frank, Mel and Carter too. Junior then heard his mother's voice in his head again, she said "Don't let yourself out of control, honey" she then says "teach her a lesson, but make it a little one". Junior believed he may have managed to do that, but Angie's robe had fallen revealing her vagina which Junior saw as what had caused the trouble all along making him angry once again. His headaches were also a big part of what was fuel his fury, the novel mentions that Junior's headaches were actually caused by a brain tumor and that wheezy old Dr Haskell hadn't even considered the possibility. This part of the chapter ended stating that it wasn't a lucky morning for Claudette Sanders or Chuck Thompson or anyone in Chester's Mill but few were as unlucky as Angie McCain. Angie did have two more semi-coherent thoughts as she leaned against the newel post and looked at Junior's bulging eyes and the way he was biting his tongue, he had been biting so had his teeth had sunken through his tongue. Angie thought that Junior was crazy and that she had to call the police before he really hurt her. She turned to run down the front hall to the kitchen were she planned to pick up the phone, dial 911 and scream. Angie took two steps and stumbled on the she had wrapped around her hair. She had regained her balance quickly, she had been a cheerleader in high school and those skills hadn't left her. Before she could continue running Junior grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back against his body. Angie could feel his heart-beating quickly, "You lying bitch!" he screamed directly into her ear. It sent a spike of pain deep into her head, she screamed herself but it sounded faint compared to Junior's. His arms then wrapped around her waist and she was being propelled down the hall at a manic speed, nothing but her toes touching the carpet beneath her. They were then in the kitchen which was filled with bright sunshine, Junior screamed in pain. The pain felt like it was frying Junior's brain, but it wasn't going to stop him. He ran her straight into the Formica-topped kitchen table without slowing down. It hit her in the stomach, then slid and slammed into the wall. The sugar bowl and the salt and pepper went flying. Her breath escaped in a big woofing sound. Junior held an arm around Angie's waist and the other was clutching her hair. Junior then span her around and threw her against the Coldspot. She struck it sending the fridge magnets tumbling to the ground, her face was dazed and pale. Blood was now pouring from her nose as well as her lower lip, her eyes darted to the butcher block filled with knives, Junior saw this. When she tried to rise to reach them Junior brought his knee into the center of her face, hard. There was a muffled crunching sound, "Its what I should have done to Dale Barbara" Junior thought. Tears from his watering eyes spilled down his cheeks, he had bitten his tongue badly, blood was streaming down his chin and pattering on the floor but Junior wasn't aware of this. The pain in his head was too intense. Angie was sprawled admits the fridge magnets, the largest of the fridge magnets read "WHAT GOES IN YOUR MOUTH TODAY SHOWS UP ON YOUR ASS TOMORROW" Junior believed Angie was unconscious, but all at once she began to shiver all over. Her fingers trembled as if she were preparing to play something complex on the piano. Then her legs began to crash up and down, her arms did the same thing. Now she looked like she was trying to swim away, she was having a seizure. "Stop it!" Junior had shouted, Angie then voided herself. Junior then added "Stop it! Stop doing that, you bitch!". He then dropped to his knees, one on each side of her head, which was now bobbing up and down. Her forehead repeatedly smacked the kitchen tile. Angie then began to make a growling noise, which Junior worried that people may here and that he may get caught. Junior thought it wouldn't be like explaining to his father why he left school (which he still hadn't done) or getting his allowance cut by seventy five percent after his fight with Barbie in Dipper's parking lot. Junior realized that this time his father, Big Jim, couldn't talk Chief Perkins around about this. He then pictures Shawkshank State Prison's brooding green walls., worried that he may have to go. He realized even if he shut Angie up she would talk later, and her beaten face would also do a lot of the talking for her to., Junior then considered he may have to shut her up completely. He held her by her hair and helped her hit her head against the tiles. He was hoping it would knock Angie out so he could finish killing her without her fighting back but the seizure only intensified. Angie began beating her feet on the Coldspot causing the rest of the fridge magnets to fall. Junior then let go of her hair and seized her by her throat, saying "I'm sorry, Angie, It wasn't supposed to happen like this". It is then mentioned in the novel that Junior was not sorry and that he was only scared and in pain, convinced her struggling in the kitchen would never end. His fingers began to grow tired when he heard an explosion, Junior paid no attention to this and redoubled his grip around Angie's throat. Her struggling began to weaken, that's when Junior heard a chiming coming from the very kitchen he was in. At first he believed it was the police and what he heard was the door bell but he then recognized the sound, the computer made the sound when switching from electricity to battery power. She stopped moving but he continued to choke her for an extra minute just to be sure. He stood over her corpse which was covered in blood and feces, wondering what to do next. There was an explosion sound in the distance from the south. Junior thought that maybe Chuck Thompson's plane had crashed after all. When he then heard a police siren he was sure it was for him. He believed that someone had looked in the window and seen him choking her, he ran down the hall but stopped at where the towel had fallen realizing that is the way the police would enter. He then ran back into the kitchen, he looked down at Angie's body, he remembered when he was in the first grade and he and Frank used to pull Angie's braids and she used to turn around, cross her eyes and stick out her tongue; Now her eyes were bulging from their sockets and her mouth was filled with blood. A second siren was then heard. joined by a third but they were heading away from Junior, south toward Main Street and the explosions. Junior then left the house and was in the backyard, beyond LaDonna's tomato plants was a high board fence and a gate. There was a padlock but it was hanging open on the hasp. He opened the gate, beyond were scrub woods and a path leading down to the muted babble of Prestile stream. Once when Junior was thirteen he had spotted Angie and Frank kissing, Frank was feeling her breast it is mentioned that this moment made Junior realize childhood was almost over. Junior lent down and vomited into the water, he then looked up and noticed the fishers were no longer a top Peace Bridge. He then noticed a pair of police cars race down Town Common Hill. The town's whistle then went off, the town hall's generator had kicked on as it was supposed to in a power failure, Junior covered his ears and moaned. The novel then explains Peace Bridge which was really just a covered pedestrian walkway now ramshackle and sagging. It mentions its really name was Alvin Chester Pass-Through but it had been dubbed the peace bridge in 1969, when someone had painted a big blue peace sign on the side of it. The sign was still there but had faded over the years and was now barely visible. The bridge had been condemned for the last ten years, police tape was hung on both sides, this however did not stop people using it. Two of three nights a week police officers would shine their lights from one side so it would scare away anyone on it, they did this as they didn't want to arrest those on it but just scare them away instead. It then says that every year at town meetings someone would suggest that Peace Bridge should be demolished, others suggested renovating it but both motions would be tabled. Today, Junior was glad of that, he shambled along the Prestile's northen bank until he was beneath the bridge, he then looked both ways and past the sign "DEAD END, BRIDGE CLOSED". He ducked under the tape and continued, he started thinking that he would never get away with it and about what options he had, he could either run, turn himself in or kill himself. He decided he had to get home first, had to draw all the curtains and take an Imitrex, lie down and maybe sleep a little; Then he might be able to think. He then realized that if they did come for him while he slept that would save him the choice. Junior crossed the town common when an old man who he vaguely recognized grabbed his arm and said "What happened, Junior? What's going on?" he shuck his head back in response. Junior then brushed the man's hand away and kept going, behind him the town whistle continued loudly. Credits *James "Junior" Rennie *Angie McCain Deaths *Angie McCain Trivia *First appearance of James "Junior" Rennie. *First mention of Ron Haskell. *First mention of Frank "Frankie" DeLesseps. *First mention of Henry McCain. *First mention of LaDonna McCain. *First mention of Bill Wicker. *First mention of Howard "Duke" Perkins. *First mention of Melvin Searles. *First mention of Carter Thibodeau. *First (and last) appearance of Angie McCain. (Alive) *Junior's age is revealed to be 21. *It is revealed Junior's headaches are caused by a brain tumor, although only the readers are aware of this. *This chapter marks the first character killed Under the Dome by another person. *The mention of Shawshank prison is a reference to a novel also wrote by Stephen King named Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption. Category:Novel Parts Category:Part 1